


Snapshot

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Canon Universe, Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, IwaOi Fluff Week, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Photographs, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Iwa-chan, say cheese!”IwaOi Fluff week, Day 7: Camera / Kiss
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	Snapshot

“Iwa-chan, say cheese!”

The pictures weren’t annoying in the beginning. After seeing a bunch of aesthetic instagram posts with polaroids, Oikawa had resigned to getting one of his own. Sure enough, but the time his birthday came around a few months ago, he ended up receiving one as a present from his parents. To put it into simpler terms, what that led to was that  _ any  _ time he had the polaroid with him, everyone around him was subject to being Oikawa’s unwilling photo models. 

Especially Hajime. 

For whatever reason, he was Oikawa’s  _ favorite _ to take pictures of. Whether or not he was actually looking at the camera didn’t matter, he ended up in lots of photos. Half of the ones where he was looking were last minute “hey, Iwa-chan, look up”s that Oikawa sprung on him right before clicking the button. To be fair, other people could have also been subject to this, but he never heard them complain about it before, which they  _ totally _ would, so that meant that he alone bore the burden. 

“You do realize that a digital photo on your phone would turn out clearer,” said Hajime, looking up from his homework. The two of them had been studying in his room after school, but Oikawa had finished his work already so it was his subconscious goal to be as distracting as possible while Hajime worked on his. Oikawa had an amused look on his face, his eyes slightly squinted, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk. Hajime felt his heart skip a beat. He had to admit, he’d known that his friend was fairly attractive since at least middle school, but especially as the years went on, this wasn’t something he could ignore forever. Especially not when he had that devilishly handsome look about him when he was feeling teasy. 

“Oh Iwa-chan, I wouldn’t expect you to understand the  _ nuance _ of polaroids,” said Oikawa, putting the camera down on the table and tapping the side of it as if he were giving a sales pitch. “It’s not about the  _ quality _ of the photo, it’s also about the  _ aesthetic _ . It’s supposed to be  _ vintage _ .” Hajime snorted. He knew Oikawa was just trying to explain it to him, but he sounded  _ so _ pretentious. Whether or not that was on purpose, it didn’t matter because Hajime found it hilarious. 

“You’re giving me scrapbook mom vibes,” teased Hajime, twirling around his pencil around his fingers to keep them occupied. He could afford to take a break from the homework right now to indulge in Oikawa’s little shenanigans. 

“I do  _ not _ ! Just because you can’t appreciate the sentiment doesn’t mean I can,” said Oikawa, giving an exaggerated pout to let Hajime know that he was just playing up the antics. 

“You? Sentimental? I didn’t know you had it in you to care about other people besides yourself,” said Hajime, taking an easy jab at Oikawa’s self centered nature. Oikawa’s hand met his chest dramatically as he gasped. 

“Straight for the kill, Iwa-chan, you brute!” he exclaimed. “And just when I was going to put this one in my wallet for safekeeping...” 

“You and I both know that you don’t use a wallet,” said Hajime, glancing over at Oikawa’s bag. “All of your loose change is floating around in there.”

“Well, fine. On the off chance that I was going to get a wallet sometime soon, I  _ was _ going to keep a picture of you, but now forget it.”

“Don’t you usually do that with a girlfriend or likewise?”

Hajime  _ swore  _ he imagined it. Did Oikawa just  _ blush _ ? No, he was definitely overthinking this. This was  _ Oikawa _ he was talking to. He was probably just overheated, or messing with him. Could people blush on command? If they could, then Hajime wouldn’t doubt Oikawa would tease him like this. Did that mean Oikawa was aware of his crush on him? He might be arrogant, but he wasn’t stupid. There was a slight possibility that he’d picked up on it by now. 

“Double forget it  _ now _ ,” snapped Oikawa. Hajime rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not actually mad about that, are you?”

“Maybe~”

“Fine, I’ll let you take a stupid picture of me,” conceded Hajime. Suddenly Oikawa’s face lit up. That’s seriously all it took?

“How many?”

“A single photo.”

“Aw, Iwa-chan, you’re no  _ fun _ ,” said Oikawa, drawing out the last word in the sentence. “I’ll just have to make it an absolutely phenomenal photo then, since I only get one of them. I know! I’ll be in it too. That’s the perfect way for me to improve any photo.”

“There’s no one here to take the picture; we’re the only ones in the house.” Hajime tried to remind him, but once Oikawa had his mind set on something he could really be stubborn about it. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of a selfie? I honestly wouldn’t expect you to, you don’t seem like the type to take pictures of yourself,” said Oikawa. 

“I know you meant that as an insult but I would have insulted you the other way around,” joked Hajime. “And besides, you can’t take a selfie with a fucking polaroid, it just doesn’t work.”

“Please, as someone whose natural beauty is barely captured by such primitive devices, I have to practice regularly in order to make sure I can get my angles right. I know how to get it  _ perfect _ ,” boasted Oikawa. “I’ll need to adjust a little bit to make sure that it gets both of us but that’s not a problem for me.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it then,” said Hajime. Oikawa gave him a shit eating grin. Hajime suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulder as he brought the two of them closer together. 

“Smile for the camera, you wouldn’t want to have one of your ugly faces to stand the test of time on a simple photo,” teased Oikawa. “Your poor grandkids, I can just imagine them now, finding this photo that you would obviously keep and wondering why their grandfather was so angry all the time.”

“Cut it out, I don’t make ugly faces. Yours is the ugly face, that’s why you have to keep taking so many photos of it. You’re convinced if you stare at it enough that you’ll suddenly become handsome,” retorted Hajime, but it was no use. 

“Have you stared at my face enough that it’s become handsome? Is that how you know it works?” asked Oikawa excitedly. Hajime rolled his eyes. If only he knew. 

“Alright, smile,” said Oikawa, holding the camera out in front of them. Hajime sighed and put on a grin. Knowing Oikawa, he probably  _ was _ vain enough to practice taking selfies with his polaroid. Thinking about it for a few seconds, it sort of would be kind of cool to have a polaroid selfie of the two of them. He’d never admit that out loud, though. This was one victory that Oikawa just  _ wasn’t _ going to get.

His thoughts were occupied on the imminent photo, so much so that he almost missed what happened. The last thing he heard was a “Three, two, one” from Oikawa, and the next thing he knew, his brain was completely stalled. 

Oikawa had kissed him, right on the cheek. 

It had been nothing more than a peck, and with a cheesy sound effect too, but Hajime couldn’t focus on that. Well, he was having a hard time focusing on  _ anything _ right now, because of the fact that  _ his best friend had just kissed him _ . He felt his hand trail up to touch his cheek, his fingertips brushing softly over the area. He immediately closed his mouth, just now realizing that he’d opened it in shock. 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him and gave a little wink. 

“Oh Iwa-chan you should have  _ seen _ your face,” said Oikawa, grabbing the polaroid that had exited the camera. He set it face down on the table. Hajime reached for it. He needed to see this photo,  _ now. _ Immediately. Had Oikawa captured the kiss on camera, or just his stupid expression afterwards? The butterflies in his stomach hadn’t settled from initial shock, and had continued to flutter around. 

“Aht aht aht,” said Oikawa, grabbing Hajime by the wrist with one hand and slapping his other hand palm down on top of the photo. “It won’t develop unless it’s shielded from light. Of course you wouldn’t know this, Iwa-chan, I’ve become a bit of a polaroid expert.”

“Like hell you have, Shittykawa,” grumbled Hajime. He noticed that Oikawa  _ still _ hadn’t let go of his wrist, but he was holding him lightly. Was this on purpose, or was he overthinking everything again? And seriously, that kiss, was that on purpose too or….? Would Oikawa even give him a straight answer if he asked? How would he even ask? What if Oikawa had just meant it as a joke and by asking he made things awkward between them. How would he ever recover from that, or…. Hajime shook the thoughts out of his head. He just needed to ask otherwise he’d never know. 

“Was it on purpose?”

“Hm? Was  _ what _ on purpose.”

“Stop teasing me,” sighed Hajime. “You and me both know I was talking about the kiss.” Oikawa’s cheeks blushed again, but Hajime assumed that was probably a normal reaction. It had to be at least  _ somewhat _ awkward for Oikawa to kiss him, the guy was arrogant but that didn’t mean he had  _ no _ shame. 

“Oh, so you’re asking me if I accidentally kissed you,” said Oikawa, dodging the question. He tapped his finger on his own cheek and darted his eyes away. “It’s a close call, but I guess I’ll concede to it being on purpose.”

“You  _ guess _ ?”

“Okay, maybe a little more than guess,” said Oikawa, peeling up the edge of the polaroid to see if it had developed yet before slapping it back down on the table. Hajime chewed on his bottom lip for a second. Was Oikawa flirting with him? No, that was obvious, of course he was. Was he doing it on purpose, though. 

“You and I both know that I meant  _ why _ did you do it,” said Hajime, crossing his arms. He had to be direct with Oikawa otherwise he’d continue to dodge the questions. 

“I thought it’d help you loosen up in our photo,” said Oikawa, tapping his index fingers together. “You seemed so tense with your smile earlier, and besides, it will be funny, I swear.”

“Oh,” said Hajime, immediately wishing that Oikawa couldn’t hear the disappointment in his voice. The kiss probably was just to mess with him. He didn’t need to look so much into it. “I hope my face looks totally normal so you just look like an idiot.”

“I could never look like an idiot,” said Oikawa, running a hand through his hair. He peeked at the photo again before letting it back down onto the table. 

Hajime shook his head and tried to get back to the last few homework problems he had, but he was too distracted by what had just happened to concentrate on anything. His mind kept drifting back to the kiss, the fact that Oikawa had gotten it on camera, the fact that he had  _ done _ it in the first place, and especially how he was acting about it afterwards. Did he like him that way? Hajime looked up and noticed Oikawa looking at him, who immediately looked back down at the back of the photo. 

“How long are you going to keep it face down?” asked Hajime.

“Until it’s ready,” said Oikawa, as if it were a fact. 

“Until  _ it’s  _ ready, or  _ you’re _ ready?”

The moment he said this, he noticed a certain fondness in Oikawa’s eyes as the two of them met gazes. It was only for a brief second, but that’s all he needed for the hint of longing in Oikawa’s eyes to become apparent. It was an unmistakable expression, one that Hajime himself had known well. 

“Fine, you caught me,” said Oikawa, flipping the photo over. “It was fun while it lasted.”

“What do you mean?” Hajime’s head was already getting ahead of itself. Was this a confession? Or was he just referring to the fact that the polaroid was obviously done developing? Fortunately, Oikawa continued to talk so he didn’t have to think too hard about this one. 

“I guess I let myself get a bit carried away,” said Oikawa, holding the photo so the two of them could see. “But now that the gig’s up, I can finally say that you  _ do _ look really cute when you’re flustered here.”

“Wait, what?”

Hajime’s eyes widened as he processed exactly what just happened. Had Oikawa just offhandedly confessed to him? He had certainly complimented him, and said he was caught so…? No, that’s definitely what he meant, there was no other way to interpret it, unless Oikawa was doing something even more convoluted in general. But even then, there’s no way all these coincidences would add up unless he somewhat meant it, or was trying to play the long game. 

“Don’t tell me,” said Oikawa, suddenly looking pale in the face. “You don’t actually like me back?”

“Stop, where did you even come to that conclusion-”

“Oh, it was a lost cause, I thought after all these years we’d come to a mutual understanding, but alas, I’ve been mistaken. It’s okay, Iwa-chan, my heart will only break a little bit-”

“Did you just try to turn your half-assed confession into a joke because you jumped the gun and assumed I didn’t reciprocate your feelings despite not even giving me time to process what happened?” Hajime tried to say this as quickly as he could to stop Oikawa from digging his hole even deeper. Fortunately, it worked. 

“So I was right? You do like me?”

“Yes, Assikawa, I do like you,” said Hajime, feeling the dormant butterflies in his stomach flutter around more. Oikawa had flipped the photo over minutes ago, but he still couldn’t bring himself to look at it. Earlier this day he would never have expected to have been revealing his feelings to Oikawa, but then again, he didn’t expect to get kissed either. 

“What a relief, I really thought I was done for,” said Oikawa with a flare of the dramatic. “So you wouldn’t mind if I kept this in my wallet though, as a memento?”

“Are you going to get a wallet for the sole purpose of keeping this photo of us in it?”

  
“And what if I am?”

Hajime smirked. Classic Oikawa, this was just the thing he loved about him. 

“At least let me look at it first, I still haven’t seen it because your hands were kind of shaky,” admitted Hajime. 

“In my defense I was internally freaking out and trying to come up with a good reason for giving you a spontaneous kiss on the cheek. 5-minutes-ago-Tooru thought it would be funny,” pouted Oikawa. Hajime gave him a cheesy grin.

“If 5-minutes-ago-Tooru hadn’t done that, I wouldn’t have confessed,” admitted Hajime. “So let’s not be  _ too _ hard on him. Actually, no, I take it back, he caused me a lot of stress in those 5 minutes.”

“You can’t just give me a compliment and take it back, it’s like putting on a bandaid and then ripping it off!”

“I’m just teasing you,” said Hajime, softening his gaze a little bit. Oikawa smiled at him, and he felt his heart flutter again. 

“It’s okay, I know,” said Oikawa, handing him the photo. Hajime noticed that Oikawa still hadn’t taken his eyes off of him.

“What.”

“I want to see your reaction once you see your face,” said Oikawa, blushing. Hajime rolled his eyes then looked down at the photo. 

He didn’t know what to expect. Knowing Oikawa, the intent of the kiss was to get him to make a stupid face. In fact, that was the exact opposite of what happened. Hajime was  _ smiling _ . To be fair, the smile was likely partially from the initial pose in front of the camera, and though he did look a bit shocked, the combination made it look like he was almost smug.

“Oh yeah, for sure, put this in your wallet,” said Hajime. “It’s a keeper.”

“I’m glad you think so,” said Oikawa, smugly. “My photography skills are just that great.”

“I  _ literally _ set you up to say “so are you”, damn, you really are bad at flirting,” joked Hajime. Oikawa rolled his eyes at him. 

“Fine, this photo is a keeper, and so are you.”

Hajime could tell he tried to say it in a jokey teasy way, but the way it came out made him sound a bit more bashful and embarrassed. It was really cute. Wait. He could say those kinds of things now, he didn’t have to hold back. And it was all thanks to Oikawa just being his usual over the top self. Oikawa really was a keeper too. 

“You’re so cute.”

“Ahh, stop, Iwa-chan, you’re making me blush,” said Oikawa, flustered. 

“That’s the point.” 

The two of them exchanged a grin before laughing uncontrollably. The homework could wait, he’d just do that some other time. All that mattered right now was that Oikawa was here with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it! I really like writing this pairing, especially the banter xD


End file.
